


Voyeur, Director, Star

by Infie



Series: Voyeur, Director, Star [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Exhibitionism as Kink, F/M, Sex Talk as Kink, Voyeurism as Kink, explicit - Freeform, flommy, unprotected sex, unrepentant smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infie/pseuds/Infie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving Laurel, Tommy tries to forget in the time-honoured tradition of drowning himself in the anonymous sex so available at the club.  Felicity discovers that she likes to watch, and Tommy discovers that he likes to perform.  From there, it only gets better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by M.Guggenheim's tweet re: Felicity and Tommy having a secret sex relationship. Which must be true, because it is WAY TOO AWESOME to not be. Takes place in S1, very shortly after Tommy and Laurel break up and before the end.  
> Separated into ~~four~~ five parts for my own interpretation of progression. Subsequent chapters are significantly longer.

It started innocently enough. 

Not really _innocently_. But innocently _enough_. 

A long night of fruitless searching for Walter and an even longer time of watching Oliver’s (very attractive) brooding manpain had led to a tall cold pitcher of Long Island Iced Tea and a booth to herself in a mostly-private corner of Verdant. A corner with an absolutely perfect view of ‘Hookup Alcove’, where Tommy Merlyn had been absolutely hammering himself into a willing, anonymous club girl he’d bent over the waist-high half table and who it seemed had absolutely no complaints about it. Head down, teeth bared, hips churning, face sweating… and somehow his pants stayed up. 

She still wasn’t sure what part of the scene had surprised her more. That it was _Tommy_ , who had always been scrupulously careful about keeping any antics away from Verdant, that he’d chosen Hookup Alcove with its overhanging security camera, or that his dress slacks were somehow hanging on to his ass and hips like they’d been velcroed in place. Or, possibly, superglued. 

Would rich club-going people do that? Stick a strip of Velcro to their skin and attach their pants to avoid inconvenient ass-shots from the ever-circling paparazzi? 

She was watching his waistline, fascinated and trying to figure it out when he lifted his head and caught her looking. He met her eyes and abruptly she was glued to the scene for an all new reason. 

Because she’d suddenly realised she was watching people have sex. Watching _Tommy Merlyn_ have sex. Well, watching Tommy Merlyn fuck, really. Which was hot in all sorts of unexpected ways. Unexpected ways that had her squirming in her seat, had her gulping her drink down like it was particularly tasty water, had her pressing her thighs together against the blooming hot ache in her core. 

Ways that _didn’t_ have her looking away. Instead she held Tommy’s heated stare as he clenched his hands against the club girl’s hips, as he bit his lip and went to his toes, driving into his partner as far as he could. The woman shook all over, her chest heaving as she shuddered in orgasm. Tommy gasped and she could see his throat bob as he swallowed hard. His eyes widened and he thrust forward again, this time holding himself there as he jerked. 

Holding Felicity’s gaze as he came. 

Holding Felicity’s gaze as _she_ came, rubbing against a fist she didn’t even remember shoving between her legs. 

“Oh, my God,” she’d said out loud as she came down from the high, tearing away from the intent, wicked look in Tommy’s eyes. But not before she saw as he pulled out that he’d kept the top button done up on his pants. 

Mystery solved.


	2. Director (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity provides Tommy direction he is _very_ happy to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I earn the 'Explicit' rating here.

They hadn’t spoken that night. Instead he’d cornered her the next afternoon, offering her his hand and a grin that would have put the devil to shame. She’d shrugged and shook his hand and accepted his offer to share takeout at the bar, where they’d discussed absolutely nothing until it was time to open the club and Tommy led her back to the booth, ensuring she had a good view. 

Somehow, and she still wasn’t entirely sure how, _that_ had led to _this._

_“You there, Felicity?”_

Automatically she lifted a hand to her ear and turned her head a little to hide the motion. “I’m here,” she said, her voice already husky. 

He gave a soft, eager laugh. It made her shudder a little in reaction. 

“Your voice sounds really good inside my ear,” she told him. 

_“Yours too. Running late with your night job tonight.”_ She saw him across the floor, on the small landing on the steps to the catwalk. He was dressed in his charcoal suit and a bright blue shirt that brought out his eyes and made his whole ‘tall, dark and handsome’ even hotter. He was scanning the floor, shoulders squared and fingers tapping absently on the railing. He had a half-grin on his face and she could tell he was practically vibrating with eagerness. She watched his lips move an instant before his voice sounded again in her ear. _“I waited for you.”_

“You didn’t have to do that.” She headed for what she now thought of as 'her booth'. 

_“Yes,”_ he said with a breathless intensity that had her turning to seek him out. He was staring directly at her, hands now tight on the metal rail in front of him. _“I did.”_

She closed her eyes and gave a little moan deep in her throat before walking the rest of the way to her booth on legs that weren’t as steady as they’d been just a moment ago. When she caught her breath, she asked throatily, “Anyone interesting tonight?” 

_”Hmmmm.”_ The vibration of his hum in her ear made her shiver. She was already soaking wet and she’d barely sat down. Of course, she’d just come from watching Oliver run a cool-down workout, which as usual had the opposite effect on her. The warm-up workout, now that was a workout with an effect on her that justified the name. Though, really, any of Oliver’s workouts should just be called ‘exercise porn’ and be done with it. Or, not done with it, because who would ever want to be done with exercise porn? The things he could do with his body ought to be illegal, if only to give her yet another reason to love being a felon. 

Tommy’s voice brought her mind back to him with an almost audible snap. _“How about the lovely lady at the bar? Long black hair, blue dress?”_

“Wow.” Felicity blinked at the absolutely flawless, willowy beauty. “She’s beautiful.” The woman at the bar shifted and a wide gold band on her left hand caught the light. “And married.” 

_”Not a deal-breaker,”_ Tommy said. At her inarticulate mutter he moved on with, _”So demanding.”_

“You love it,” she retorted tartly, shooting him a look. He was studying the crowd and missed it but the smile on his face was still all for her. 

_”I do,”_ he agreed softly. _”Are you wearing my gift?”_

She licked her lips and squirmed in her seat, feeling the lingerie that Tommy had sent her rubbing against her tender flesh. “Yes,” she said, just as she set her eyes on the perfect choice for tonight. “Oh,” she breathed, ignoring Tommy’s quiet groan in her ear. “Dancing. Black dress. Short red hair.” 

Tommy’s head turned, unerringly pinpointing the woman she’d suggested. _”You do have impeccable taste,”_ he murmured and made his way down the steps. 

One of the servers brought her a pitcher; margaritas tonight, and she accepted it with a smile. In her ear, Tommy had already introduced himself. She poured herself her first drink, listening absently to his practiced patter as Tommy charmed the redhead into dancing with him. 

_“Hi, I’m…”_

“Jack,” Felicity said. 

_”Jack,”_ he continued, not missing a beat. _“You’re beautiful, and it would totally make my night if you’d dance with me.”_

The response from the redhead was unintelligible over the earbud, but Tommy’s husky laughter vibrated right through her. 

_”I think you should make up a name for me, then. A beautiful name to go with that smile.”_

The woman giggled and wrapped her arm around his waist, sliding close to whisper in the ear without the earbud. 

_”Tiffany it is, then.”_ He gave a soft rumble of approval as he started to dance with her, turning and pulling her tight against his hips. It was a slow song with a heavy bass like a heartbeat, and Felicity could see him moving his hands over Tiffany’s stomach and hips, rolling with the beat. Tiffany leaned her head back on his shoulder and covered his hands with hers, sliding them up her rib cage until they covered her breasts. Tommy hummed his appreciation, the throaty vibration making goosebumps stand up on her arms. 

Still, _really_? They’d been doing this for over a week and she was endlessly astonished by how fast he was able to pick up women. She was torn between cheering for women power, cause _way to go_ ladies for going after what you want, and being offended on her gender’s behalf for how easy they made it for him. 

Of course, none of those mixed feelings prevented her from watching Tommy with them, from being the voice in his ear or the eyes watching him have these anonymous fucks in Hookup Alcove. 

None of that stopped her from loving every second of it. 

“Tell her, Tommy,” she said. “Tell her what you want to do.” 

_”Tiffany,”_ he said obediently. _”I don’t just want to dance. I want to take you to the back hallway, and I want to fuck you until you scream.”_

_”Oh.”_ Felicity could hear the swoon in the woman’s voice. 

“Keep going,” she said. “Tell her the rest.” 

_”There’s a camera back there,”_ he continued, heat building in his voice. _”And anyone could be watching. In fact someone_ will _be watching. I want to take you there, and taste you, and bury myself in you until you don’t care about anything but how good it feels. I want to make you come all over me as many times as we can manage. What do you think? Do you want that too?”_

_”Yes,”_ said the woman, breathless. _”Yes, I want that too.”_

“Take her to the alcove,” Felicity said and took a long drink. She poured her next one and leaned forward in her seat, pressing down a little to get some relief from the aroused ache that had been getting steadily worse since she’d sat down. She’d thought that after the first couple of times, she would stop finding this so damned hot. “Then we’ll begin.” 

Tommy made a deep noise in his throat in reply. 

She’d been wrong. It just kept getting _better_. 

She could see him swallow hard, and then he all but towed the woman with him to the alcove. He’d replaced the crappy tall bar table with a much sturdier lower one, with a thick padded leather edge. He lifted ‘Tiffany’ onto it now, stepping between her legs and fastening his mouth over her neck. He stripped off his suit jacket with hurried motions, his throat working as he sucked hard on her pale skin. He tossed the jacket to the side before his hands slid to the outsides of her thighs, slipping the black skirt higher. 

“Show her the camera, Tommy, remind her someone’s watching.” 

Tommy took her chin in his hand and kissed her hard before turning her face to the overhanging camera. _”Look,”_ he said. _”See? Someone is watching you. Someone is watching how beautiful you look.”_ He dropped to one knee and gave a dark chuckle. _”No underwear. Naughty, Tiffany.”_

Tiffany’s head dropped back, her mouth open in a groan that Felicity couldn’t hear but which made Tommy lean forward and nip at her naked thigh. Felicity’s eyes were drawn by the long line of her neck, and the arch of her torso when she threw her head back.. Her eyes never left the camera, and she dragged one of her hands through Tommy’s hair, urging him closer as she moved to give the camera a better view. 

“Lick her, Tommy. She wants to give the camera a show.” 

Tommy hummed deep in his throat, turning his mouth against Tiffany’s thigh to hide his words. _”You know the only one I care about giving a show to is you, Felicity.”_

Felicity’s stomach contracted at his words and she took a shaky breath. “Well, I’m watching your every move. You look amazing. Show me more. Lick her, Tommy. Tell me how she tastes.” 

He spread her out with his hand on one thigh and his shoulder against the other, opening her up under Felicity’s gaze. His other hand went to the woman’s cleft, rubbing her gently as he bent his head and lapped at her with a firm stroke of his tongue. 

Tiffany shuddered and Tommy groaned deep in his throat. _”She tastes sweet,”_ he said. 

Felicity swallowed hard, licking her own lips and tasting the sweet residue of her margarita. “How does she feel?” She leaned forward in her seat, rocking a little. 

_”God, she is so wet.”_ He lifted his head and looked at Tiffany’s face, made his voice louder so she could hear him. _”You’re so wet. Did you come here hoping for something like this? Have you been thinking about this all night?”_

She nodded down at him, biting her lip and rolling her hips in a way that had all of them groaning. 

_”That’s pretty hot,”_ Tommy gave her a wicked smile. 

“Use your mouth, Tommy, give her what she wants. Make her come for us.” 

He fastened his mouth over Tiffany’s mound, his hand working her under his chin. Tiffany gave a shout and shook under his hands, her hips jerking rhythmically with his movements. She arched further, her head almost reaching the table as Tommy ate her fervently. His eyes were closed, his forehead furrowed as he concentrated. 

“Yeah, Tommy, just like that. You guys look incredible. She looks like she’s getting close. I can see her shaking. You’re doing that. You’re going to make her come for you. Don’t stop.” Felicity bit her lip and moaned. 

Tommy blew out his breath in response, making Tiffany jump and arch. Felicity saw the muscles in his forearm bunch and then his eyes were open, his head turned just a little so that he could see her watching them. 

“That’s right, Tommy, she’s right there. Just another second and she’s going to be coming all over you. Keep going.” Her own hips were rocking in place, driving her clit against the seat of the booth. She watched him swallow, watched his eyes flutter closed for a long instant before he forced them open again. Tiffany gave an extra deep gasp and then held her breath, freezing in place. “Now, Tommy, now.” 

She saw his cheeks hollow as he sucked, hard. 

Tiffany convulsed, coming hard. Tommy sprang to his feet, sliding his hand around the back of her neck and kissing her hard, rocking his hips against her as his hand kept working her through her orgasm. Felicity gasped and arched in her seat, her whole body clenching tight. “Oh,” she breathed and saw Tommy jerk in reaction. “Oh yes. That is so hot, watching you make someone come.” 

Tommy ripped his mouth away from Tiffany’s and rested his forehead against her collarbone. Through her haze, Felicity could see his sides working like a bellows as he gasped for breath. After a second he jerked his head up and started pulling at the zipper of his pants, freeing his erection and pulling on a condom hastily. Tiffany curled up and busily began pulling his shirt open, popping buttons as she wrenched the sides apart. 

_”Tell me,”_ he panted. One hand was on Tiffany’s neck and the other on the outside of her thigh, but his eyes were on Felicity. 

“Ask her first,” she said. 

He groaned and nipped at Tiffany’s lip. _“Do you want this,”_ he demanded, sounding almost angry. 

Tiffany nodded, rocking her hips forward to try and capture him. 

“Make her say it, Tommy. I want to hear her say it.” Felicity barely recognized her own voice. 

_”Say it,”_ Tommy held himself back. _”Say it out loud.”_

_”Fuck me,”_ Felicity watched as Tiffany leaned up and bit the underside of his chin. _”Come on, Jack, fuck me. I want it. I want you.”_

“Take her, Tommy, give her what she wants. Take her hard, make us feel it.” She felt like she was barely in her own body. 

_”Your wish is my command,”_ he said much too softly for Tiffany to hear, and drove forward, sheathing himself to the hilt. 

Tiffany gave a deep, guttural noise loud enough for Felicity to hear over the mike. _”Oh, yeah, Jack, just like that.”_

Tommy sucked his lip into his mouth and started a hard pace. His hand moved to his pocket. 

“Yeah., Tommy, just like that,” Felicity echoed. Her own excitement hadn’t waned, the little climax she’d already had feeling more like a teaser than the main event. She wasn’t sure which of them she would rather imagine herself being as she watched the two of them together, Tiffany’s red hair a flame against Tommy’s black, their skin all but glowing in the muted lights. Both faces were slack with pleasure and she could see the building climax in the increasing urgency of Tiffany’s rolling hips, in Tommy’s flexing fingers on her hips. “We’ve been ignoring her breasts, Tommy,” she said breathlessly, imagining a mouth taking long draws on her own nipples as he immediately lowered his head and started suckling. Tiffany shook all over at the sensation. 

Tommy lifted his head, his face taut as he worked to keep control. _”I’m close,”_ he said to them both. 

Tiffany nodded wordlessly. 

“Me too, I’m close too. Just a little more,” she said breathlessly. 

Tommy shifted his head to look straight at her and gave an absolutely _sinful_ grin before doing something in his pocket. 

The vibrator hidden in her panties - in her gift from him, that she’d forgotten all about in the heat of the moment - buzzed to life and her mind blanked as she came as hard as she ever had in her life. “Tommy!” she cried out helplessly, “Oh my god!” The vibrations kept going, jolting her through another stomach wrenching set of convulsions that had her holding on to the table as if it were the only thing keeping her grounded, and she was absolutely positive that it was. “Oh,” she said again, rolling her head back on her shoulders. She managed to twist enough to move the vibrator off her actual clit so that she could breathe, though every aftershock made her shudder again, head to toe. A quick twist of her wrist disconnected the power and she slumped in relief. Her panties were soaked and her thighs were slick and she was pretty sure that her skirt would have a wet spot too. But God, it was so good, she couldn’t bring herself to care. 

She lifted her head in time to see Tommy curl both arms around Tiffany and push as deep as he could, holding her in place as he shuddered rhythmically. His deep moan buzzed through the earpiece and triggered another aftershock. Their heads were both tilted back in an unconscious mirror of each other, mouths open in ecstasy, and not for the first time Felicity regretted turning off the recording function of the overhanging camera. Tonight had been pretty stellar, and she wouldn’t have minded reliving it again later. Just the idea made her pulse again, and she lay her head down on her arms to just rest and catch her breath. 

A minute later a warm body slid into the booth beside her, smelling like condoms and raw sex. “Excellent choice tonight,” Tommy murmured against her ear before dropping a kiss on her cheek. She turned her face to look at him without lifting her head, smiling at him widely. She ran her tongue over her lower lip languidly, watching his eyes dilate as he stared avidly. He ran a finger over her shoulder before pouring himself a margarita from her pitcher. 

“We are all kinds of fucked up, Tommy,” she said. 

He shrugged. “I’ve been worse things,” he shot her a grin. “With way worse people. This is fun and we aren’t hurting anyone. And did I mention it’s fun? Cause it’s really, really fun.” He took a long drink and lounged back, setting one arm along the seat-back of the booth, leaning his head back and closing his eyes with a sensual smile. 

“You’re in love with Laurel,” she said softly, sitting up long enough to lean into his side and rest her head against his shoulder, looking up at the ceiling. "Gorgeous Laurel..." 

“You’re hot for my serial killer best friend,” he shrugged equably. “No one’s perfect.” 

She giggled and he set a kiss against her temple. "I think you've done this before," she said. "Did you used to do this with Oliver?" 

He shook his head. 

"With _Laurel_?" 

He laughed. "You're my first," he said when he caught his breath. She gave a little wriggle of pleasure. “This isn’t about anyone but us, Felicity,” he continued, tilting her chin up until she looked at him directly. He was serious, all joking gone from his face and his eyes, and she lifted her hand to cup his cheek. She ran a thumb over his cheekbone and he sighed in contentment. “I’m loving the hell out of this, the whole thing. Out of _you_. You’re the one making this so goddamned good.” 

“Oh,” she kissed the tip of his nose. “Me too. All of it. Everything. Me too.” 

He smiled at her. “So you liked my present?” 

“Oh yeah,” she stretched comfortably. “It almost made me miss the end of the show, though.” 

“Hmmm. 'Almost' means I timed it pretty well then.” He curled his hand over her shoulder in a one-armed hug. “So, take out tonight - sushi? And tomorrow, we’ll meet back here?” 

“Absolutely.” She sat up and poured herself another margarita, tapping her glass against his in a mock toast. “It’s a date.”


	3. Director (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy chooses an unusual target and things begin to shift with them.

Despite their best (or kinkiest) intentions, it was another four days before she once again stepped onto Verdant’s dance floor. 

_”Oh thank God,”_ Tommy said in low voice as soon as he saw her, once again at his perch on the landing overseeing the dance floor. Tonight he had gone more casual, with his dress slacks and a white dress shirt open at the neck. _”I was starting to think you’d have to cancel on me again.”_. 

“There’s a lot going on,” she told him apologetically, then offered tentatively, “I’ve missed you. I’ve missed this.” 

He hummed in her ear and when he spoke it was with painful sincerity. _”Oh, me too. Like you wouldn’t believe. Like_ I _barely believe.”_ She stopped and looked up at him with a wide smile that had him pretending to stagger and grab his chest. _”Such light, it strikes my heart!”_ He straightened and grinned back at her. _”Go on,”_ he urged, _“the booth is set up for you. Drinks, some snacks.”_

“Tommy,” she said, touched, “thank you!” 

_”Like I said. I missed you. Now go sit down so we can find someone to fuck. It's been days. I may have to turn in my exhibitionism merit badge!”_

She laughed and obediently headed for the booth. True to his word, there was a pitcher of drinks and a tray with an array of sweets and nibbles. She slid onto the seat and poured her first drink, tasting it with delight. Mojitos, tonight. “You are the absolute best,” she enthused, digging into the finger foods. A couple of bites later, she was ready to begin. “Spicy, I approve.” She gave a little wriggle, enjoying the sensation of her thighs pressing against the seat. She hadn’t had the… warm-up… of watching Oliver work out tonight, so she had a little further to go than usual, but she knew that as soon as Tommy started talking it wouldn’t be a problem. Just thinking about him made a new heat start to spread through her groin. “Wow,” she said without thinking, “All I had to do was think about you doing this and I just got wet.” 

There was a slight rattle over the earpiece and she looked up to see Tommy recovering his balance from where he’d tripped on the stair. 

“Oh! Uh… Sorry?” 

_”No, no sorry. That just… that is just so fucking hot, Felicity. You took me by surprise, but I love it. Don’t ever change.”_ He straightened his shoulders and gave himself a little shake, surreptitiously readjusting himself in his slacks. _”Just hearing you say that made me hard enough to hammer nails, so I guess we’re even.”_

She had to take a deep breath when he said that, and from his groan he heard the shudder she gave as she let it back out. “Is it just me, or…” 

_”Not just you.”_ he interrupted her, voice husky. _”Definitely not just you.”_

She swallowed hard. “Ok,” she aimed for a tone close to normalcy and was pretty sure she failed. “Candidates?” 

_”There is a lovely lady near the bar. Red dress?”_

“Hmmm.” Felicity eyed the tall, slim black haired woman for a long moment before shaking her head. “Doesn’t feel right.” She scanned the extra-full club. “How about the redhead in the tank and mini?” 

He made a noncommittal noise and she nodded. 

_”There’s a brunette dancing,”_ he offered after a minute. _”Gold and blue patterned dress, gold fringe.”_

Felicity leaned over in her seat to get a good look. “Oh, yeah. Good eye. Go get her.” She watched him trot eagerly down the steps with a grin, turning back to her pitcher of mojitos and plate of samosas as he worked his way through the crowd. He reached his target and smoothly started dancing with her, flirting with casual touches and his easy charm. 

She took another couple of bites of the samosas, moaning in pleasure at how good they tasted and listening to Tommy work his magic. Draining her drink, she had just started on her second when she heard him go unexpectedly silent. 

“Tommy?” she looked for him in the crowd. 

_”I’m calling an audible,”_ he muttered, and she found him staring raptly into the mass of dancers. 

“I don’t know what that means. I mean, I know what it _means_ , I just don’t know what it _means_. In this context.” 

He flashed a grin her way, excused himself from the brunette with a kiss on her cheek, and started weaving through the crowd. _”It means I’m changing the play on the field,”_ he told her with a heat in his voice that had her tingling. _”I found the perfect treat for us tonight.”_

She swirled her finger around the lip of her glass, collecting the condensation. “Ookay.” She licked it off. 

_”Hi,”_ she heard in her ear. _”I’m Tommy. And you? Are damned near perfection. Dance with me?”_

He sounded a little breathless, eager, a tone that had her stomach clenching and her own breath skipping a little. Apparently the woman he’d introduced himself to felt much the same way. _”Dance with you? Sure.”_ There was a little giggle and the woman’s light voice got closer. She must have leaned into Tommy’s body to speak more directly into his ear. _”Is that all you want to do? Dance?”_

_”No,”_ he said, _“That is not all I want to do. I want to strip you naked right here and just make you come in the middle of the dance floor while everyone around us applauds how beautiful you are.”_ He paused, then continued, _“Since we can’t do that, though, I’m willing to settle for taking you to the back hall and playing with that gorgeous body and making you come all over my face instead. What do you think? Is that better than just a dance?”_

“Oh my god, Tommy,” Felicity murmured, feeling the flutter all the way to her toes. “That was so good.” 

Apparently the woman agreed because Tommy made an inarticulate noise in the back of his throat, and a minute later Felicity watched him stumble backwards off the dance floor. His mouth was locked over that of the woman he’d chosen, and she was almost completely hidden by the bulk of his body. He wrenched himself away and turned deliberately to let Felicity see his choice unimpeded. 

She was tiny, just reaching his shoulder, with gorgeous curves showcased in a snug silver sheath dress. Matching stiletto heels made her legs look incredibly long for such a short woman, and her blond hair was pulled back into a curly ponytail with a couple of loose tendrils dangling around her face. 

Surprising. Tommy always went for the tall ones, the slim model types like Laurel. He liked dark hair and big eyes and Felicity had taken his lead in the women she’d pointed out. No, this choice wasn’t their usual style, but she wasn’t going to complain. Not when Tommy was looking her way with that expression on his face, all expectant heat and desire. He grinned when he saw her looking. 

“Beautiful,” she told him with a smile. 

He licked his lips, his grin fading. _”Yeah,”_ he said without looking away. _”Now we just need to decide what to do with her.”_

“Hmmm…” She wriggled a little in her seat, enjoying the thought. She wished kind of wistfully for the vibrating panties, but she hadn’t thought it smart to wear them around Oliver, especially since she knew Tommy was just upstairs and could be playing with the remote at any given moment, and wow that was kind of an amazing idea that she wished she had before. She imagined it now; Oliver leaning over her shoulder as she typed, the panties vibrating to life unexpectedly, and her trying to hide her surprise!orgasm from Oliver's questioning look inches from her nose... She couldn't decide whether it would be better to succeed and keep it a naughty secret or to fail and come completely undone in front of Oliver's eyes at Tommy's mischievous hands, but she was pretty sure that either option would be absolutely. Fucking. Awesome. She brought her mind back on task with an effort that she probably deserved a gold star for. “Take her to the alcove, Tommy, and lets see what comes to mind.” 

He flashed her a gleaming grin and started for the alcove. The blonde followed willingly, her ponytail bouncing with every step. 

“Oh,” Felicity said throatily. “I totally know what we should do first.” 

They reached the alcove and Tommy moved his hands to the woman’s waist, ready to lift her onto the table, but Felicity stopped him with a word. He froze, and the blonde immediately took the lead, slipping her fingers around the back of his neck to pull him down for a scorching kiss. Rapt, Felicity watched him relax into it; watched him slide his hands down the slim shoulders to settle on the woman's ribcage. 

“Remind her about the camera. Get her name.” Her heart rate was climbing fast. They looked so good together, her small stature and his height and breadth; his black hair and her gleaming blonde. Tommy stroked his fingers over the woman’s pale neck as he deepened the kiss, rubbing his thumb over the pulse point at the bottom of her throat. His breathing was harsh when they came up for air. 

_”I love being watched while I'm doing this. You like the idea of being watched too, don’t you?”_ he asked in a husky voice. One long finger pointed to the camera. _”Look up there. Someone is watching us.”_

The woman nodded silently and started unbuttoning his shirt with nimble fingers. She was kissing every inch as she exposed it. Red lips closed over his nipple and Tommy jerked as she bit down and tugged with her teeth. 

_”I don’t even need to know your name, do I?”_ He shifted to let her pull the tails of his dress shirt free. _”No, I think I’m just going to call you... Joy.”_

Felicity shuddered as ‘Joy’ pulled Tommy’s shirt the rest of the way free, giving her hands room to roam over his chest and ribs with eager glee. _”You are so sexy. You're like a fantasy brought to life. I just want to lick you all over.”_ Joy said just loudly enough for Felicity to hear her over the earbud. 

“You really are,” Felicity agreed with a smile. Her own mouth was watering at the sight of all that bare skin framed by white dress shirt. He looked like he could have come straight from the stage of some Chippendale's show or some businessmen's calendar. Did they do businessmen's calendars like they did firefighter ones? Probably not. But if they did then Tommy should be all the months, just by himself. She could feel her pulse in her throat and she took another drink, enjoying the warmth of the alcohol but never taking her eyes off the couple. “Turn around, lean against the table. Let her use her mouth on you.” 

He gave a low growl of surprise but complied immediately, turning to set the backs of his legs against the table, and leaning back onto his hands. Joy got the idea immediately, pushing the sides of his shirt apart and kissing his stomach, tracing the trail of dark hair to where it disappeared behind his waistband. She slid to her knees without urging, yanking at his pants and rubbing her cheek against the bulge of his cock behind the fabric. 

Tommy looked down at her, his mouth open as he gasped for breath. _”Oh, yeah,”_ he hissed, _”That’s it, that’s it.”_

Joy pulled his pants all the way open, gave a little smile when she found bare skin underneath and just _plunged_ her mouth down his straining erection. Felicity could see her cheeks hollow as she sucked hard, and Tommy dropped back to his elbows in surprise and awe, a groan ripped from his throat as she fought to take him all. _”Jesus fuck,”_ he breathed, _”That feels amazing, God, don’t stop.”_

“It looks incredible,” Felicity was absolutely spellbound by the sight of the blonde head bobbing over Tommy’s cock, by the ponytail dancing as Joy moved. “Hold her head, Tommy. Show her what you like.” 

His stomach muscles rippled as he brought himself back off his elbows, cupping his hands carefully around Joy’s head until his fingers met at the back of her skull and he started taking control, holding her head still and rocking into her mouth with the longest strokes he could manage in his position. Joy just melted under his hands until she was simply responding to the messages his fingers were giving. 

_”Oh, yes, yes yes,”_ Tommy was chanting under his breath as he fucked into her mouth, stopping every few strokes to slide inside until her nose was pressed against his pelvis. Joy just took it, every inch, tilting her head to improve the angle. Felicity saw her throat pulse every time he did it and realised that she was swallowing around the end of his cock. 

"Oh. My. God." That was just... Felicity twisted in her seat, her hand busy against her clit, completely undone by watching this incredible blowjob. “That’s perfect, so perfect, Tommy, God. I’ll bet you taste fantastic. Just look at her, she’s loving every second of this.” 

Joy’s eyes were closed, dark lashes fanning her cheeks and tendrils of hair clinging to her forehead and neck. She had pulled up her skirt and had one hand between her legs as the other rolled Tommy’s balls. She’d flushed a bright red, and Felicity could see the tiny frozen instants as she’d stop for the merest second to concentrate on her rising orgasm. 

“She loves it so much she’s going to come just sucking you off, Tommy, that is so unbelievably hot.” Felicity’s voice was rising and she was making little choked moans in her throat. 

Tommy lifted one hand and quickly wrapped Joy’s bouncing ponytail around it, using it as an even tighter control over her mouth as his pace quickened and his moans got louder. _”I’m getting close,”_ he gritted out. 

“So is she. So am I. Harder, Tommy, go harder.” 

His head snapped up and he stared at her from across the hall, his eyes burning with heat. She saw the muscles in his forearms bunch as he pushed harder with his hips, pulled harder with his hands. “I know who you’re pretending to be tonight,” he said with a breathtaking intensity. “I know sometimes you wonder, but tonight you know, don’t you?” 

She nodded, speechless. Her orgasm was seconds away, so close she could feel the tiny vibrations starting to sweep along her thighs. Joy’s face was red and her hand was a blur between her legs. 

Tommy curled over Joy’s head, fingers tightening to what had to be painful levels. Joy just grabbed his thigh and tried to yank him closer. 

_”Oh, yes,”_ Tommy moaned, _”God, yes.”_ His eyes bore into Felicity's, black with passion. _“Felicity._ Felicity.” 

He arched his back, stomach muscles clenching and jerking as he came, staring directly into her eyes as he repeated her name. Joy swallowed him down, her hips churning as she brought herself to the peak. 

“Tommy.” Felicity followed him over the edge with a strangled cry, clenching rhythmically around the fingers she barely remembered working herself with. Her stomach muscles tightened so hard they hurt and she lost her shoes as her legs lurched uncontrollably. She grabbed the edge of the table and tried to remember how to breathe. 

Tommy caught his breath first and lifted Joy to her feet, spinning her around and bending her over the table. She went willingly and he dropped to his knees behind her, burying his face between her legs and lapping at her core with feverish excitement. Joy threw her head back and cried out, shaking visibly. Tommy licked her furiously, sliding his hands over her hips and squeezing. Joy trembled with every motion he made, bright flushes of dark pink rolling down her body. 

“She blushes when she comes, that’s so beautiful.” Felicity watched in fascination as another wave of reddened skin spread like some kind of ghostly ink down Joy’s back. 

Tommy gave a muffled groan and let go of Joy’s hips, fumbling instead to open a condom and slide it over his renewed erection. He rose to his feet, positioned himself, and shoved all the way inside in one long glide that had Joy quivering and Felicity grabbing her table for balance as another ripple of pleasure broke through her. He set his forehead against Joy’s spine for a long moment, clearly gathering his control, before taking a strong hold of her ponytail and pulling, arching her throat and giving him leverage to hammer into her hard. 

_”Ah!”_ Tommy threw his head back. _”Oh, yeah, Felicity, this feels incredible.”_

“It looks even better,” she whimpered. Every time he said her name she felt another rush of heat. It sounded so good when he said it in that throaty, needy voice. “Tell me, tell me more.” 

_”Felicity?”_ Oliver’s voice came over their earbuds and they both froze in shock. _”Felicity, you still have your earpiece in?”_

She and Tommy stared at each other, transfixed. 

_”You might be on mute,”_ Oliver continued after a long moment. Tommy took a deep breath and then grinned wickedly at her and put his head down, starting to thrust with the beat. Joy had been squirming to try and get him to move, and she gasped in shocked approval and cried out. Another blush announced another impending climax and Felicity mentally cursed Oliver’s really, truly horrific timing. 

It didn’t help that she was going to have to talk to him with her skirt awry, her breath coming hard from her own resurgent arousal, that her fingers were sticky with her own juices. It was hard enough to keep her thoughts and tongue from tripping her up when it was only a workout making her hot. This was going to be torture. 

_"Felicity? Damn. Your phone is still here... maybe I'll just look for you upstairs. And I am becoming as bad as you, talking to the air when nobody's actually there."_

Felicity scrambled for her earbud, cupping her hand over it to try and mute the noise from Verdant. A quick poke at her tablet’s communications control brought the second channel online. “I’m here. What’s the problem?” She knew she sounded curt but a quick look at Tommy’s straining body told her that he wasn’t going to be able to keep quiet for much longer. 

Knowing Tommy, he was probably just biding his time, waiting for the perfect moment. A particularly hard snap from his hips had Joy crying out and she shook her head at him. 

_“I found someone who wanted to talk, and he might actually have something useful to say. Also, your phone is here. Are you close enough to come back to the Foundry, check into it?”_

She looked down at the floor, glaring as if she could zap him with her mind if she tried hard enough. Huh. If she tried hard enough, maybe she _could_ zap him with her mind. A thought to store for later. ”Close enough, yes.” 

_”Ok, see you in a few minutes then.”_

She turned back off the transmit on the second channel and sagged in her seat. 

“I have to go,” she said. 

He nodded, not looking at her. Instead, he leaned forward and nipped at Joy’s neck. 

“I’m sorry.” 

He turned his head then to face her fully, setting his forehead against Joy's shoulder blade. _“No sorries,”_ he told her. Somehow he kept pumping smoothly, and she was fascinated all over again. He saw her eyes drop to his hips and grinned. _”It’s the beat.”_ He explained without being asked, and all she wanted was to get up and walk over and give him a deep kiss goodbye. It was the first time since they’d started this that they wouldn’t have some time together afterwards, and she was really reluctant to leave. 

She offered, “Tomorrow.” 

“I’ll be here,” he promised before using Joy's ponytail as leverage to twist her head so he could kiss her deeply. 

Cursing Oliver Queen, and not for the first time, she left. 

It was three hours later before she finally managed to get home, and she stripped off her clothes tiredly. The scent of arousal hit her nose and she jolted. She'd been working with Oliver for over two hours smelling like she was in heat. Good grief, what could he have thought? There was no chance he hadn't noticed, the man was freakishly attuned to his senses and she was... uh. Aromatic.

Maybe that explained his uncharacteristic chattiness tonight, she thought to herself with a grin. Ah well, no matter what he thought about it there was no way he'd be guessing the truth. Maybe he thought she'd been in the middle of a hookup upstairs, or that she was masturbating in a bathroom. 

Ok, if he thought that he'd be actually kind of close. And yet so, _so_ far away. 

She kind of hoped that whatever he _had_ imagined had given him a case of blue balls as bad as she ended up with almost every time he worked out in front of her. It would be justice. Hot, hard, yummy justice.

Sighing, she headed for the bathroom to brush her teeth, only realizing as she went to let her hair down that she still had her earbud in. Her tablet was in her hand a moment later and she stared at it, her finger hovering over the unmute for ‘their channel’. She licked her lips, considering, then sat heavily on the bed. 

She and Tommy… she really hadn’t seen that coming. She’d always had a little thing for watching, but she hadn’t known about this much greater kink for directing; a puzzle piece that fit Tommy’s enjoyment of being watched and taking orders in such an incredibly sexy and satisfying way. It was bizarre - their connection was more intimate than many of the sexual relationships she’d had. Maybe, than any of them. Hearing him say her name in that voice … She closed her eyes. 

She didn’t know where this thing with Tommy was going, but she really, really wanted to find out. 

Her finger hit unmute. 

“Tommy?” 

For a long moment she thought that he’d taken out the earbud and gone to bed, but then she heard a faint rustle and soft breathing. “Felicity.” He sounded sleepy, content. “I was hoping you’d appear in my dreams, but this will do until then.” 

She laughed. “I wanted to… I am not even sure what I wanted to do. How did the entertainment with Joy end up?” 

_”Hmmmm.”_ She heard another rustle of fabric and imagined him lying in bed, turning over onto his back. _”I think the score was seven to two, but I kind of lost count there somewhere.”_ In the silence of her room, his breathing was loud and comforting in her ear. _”We finished up pretty fast after you left. It’s not quite the same without you.”_

She hummed her agreement, the stress of the night catching up with her all of a sudden. A yawn caught her by surprise, and Tommy gave that low, husky laugh that always made her shiver. 

_”You’re tired. Go to sleep. Can’t wait to see you tomorrow, and when we wake up we’ll be so much closer to that happening.”_

“You say the most romantic things. Sweet dreams, Tommy,” she said, and turned out the light. Just before she pulled out the earpiece, she heard his whispered reply. 

_“Good night, Felicity.”_


	4. Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy makes a selection that changes everything.

Verdant was a complete madhouse. The line-up went around the block and the floor was absolutely packed, to the point where she was a little concerned that they might be violating fire code. She was pretty sure that she passed a couple of their previous conquests in the line and squirmed a little at the flush of heat and triumph the thought gave her. 

Despite the crush of clubbers, her booth was free, a fresh pitcher of some new drink dripping condensation on the table and a little tray of samosas and nachos waiting cheerfully for her along with a colourful little bundle of snapdragons. The two bouncers who had been guarding the booth melted away as she approached and she took her seat with a smile. 

“You’re spoiling me, Tommy,” she said, finding him on the catwalk tonight instead of the landing. He was back to a suit, black this time, with an equally black dress shirt that made him look like he was going for ‘best dressed burglar chic’. Or, maybe, hottest funeral director ever. He looked _amazing_. He jumped a little at the sound of her voice and turned, meeting her eyes across the club. 

_”I like spoiling you,”_ he replied, his fingers drumming on the catwalk railing. He tapped it a couple of times with his fist and then moved towards the stairs. _”Don’t tell me you want me to stop."_

”Bite your tongue,” she retorted, taking a mouthful of the nachos and washing it down with whatever drink it was that he’d arranged for her. ”I never said I didn’t like it. Also, wow! This is great. What is it?” 

He stopped at his usual perch on the landing and leaned against the railing casually. _“Caipirinha.”_

“Heaven, you mean.” She took another long drink, picked up a lime wedge and squirted some lime over the nacho chips. “How’s the selection tonight?” 

He shrugged, his eyes never leaving her. _”Haven’t really looked. I was waiting for you.”_

“Oh.” She started to scan the crowd. “It’s a full house tonight, shouldn’t be hard to find someone.” 

_”I found someone already.”_ He was tapping the railing again. _”The same someone I was imagining last night.”_

“Laurel’s here?” She bit her lip. “I don’t know if I’d be up for that. I mean, she’s beautiful and all, but she doesn’t really do it for me if you know what I …” 

_”It’s not Laurel,”_ he interrupted her with a broad smile. _”You’re here. That’s all I want.”_

It took her a long moment and his raised eyebrow to process what he meant. “Last night, you were imagining me? When you were with Joy?” 

_“Felicity,”_ he shook his head with a self-deprecating grin. _“You’re being really endearingly oblivious. The name wasn’t a clue? Or, when I kept saying_ your _name instead?”_ Deliberately he stilled his hands and wrapped them around the railing, leaning forward as if to be a bit closer. _“They’ve_ all _been you. Right from that first night when I showed you to the booth and then went and found the most gorgeous woman in the room to show off for you.”_ He met her astonished eyes and shrugged. _”Ok, the_ other _most gorgeous woman._ ” 

She just stared at him, completely speechless. 

He waited for a long moment, and then when she remained silent he smiled and made his way down the steps and through the crowd with a smooth precision that had her catching her breath all over again. He held her gaze as he crossed the floor, only stopping when he was standing _right_ in front of her, his pants brushing her knees. 

“Hi,” he said, holding out his hand. Reflexively she offered her own and he took it gently. His voice was warm sounding in her head from her earbud and outside from his mouth. It gave the unnerving sensation of hearing his thoughts. 

She kind of loved it. 

“I’m Tommy, and I think you’re the most beautiful woman here.” He lifted her hand to his mouth, kissing it tenderly and giving it a tiny tickle with his tongue before letting go to slide his fingers up her arm. Felicity just stared at him, wide-eyed. “I’ve been watching you come in here every night for weeks, and all I can think about is taking you.” 

“Taking me where?” The breathless question left her mouth before she thought about it and she blushed. 

“Taking you right here, in every possible way you’ll let me.” He set a hand on her knees and turned her legs in the booth, giving himself enough room to stand between her and the table. He nudged her legs apart with his knee and got closer still, leaning over until his breath tickled her lips. He was smiling that trademark Merlyn naughty smile but his eyes were more serious than she’d ever seen him. The soft fabric of his dress pants was rubbing the insides of her thighs with delicious abrasion and she could feel the heat of his body radiating from him as if it was trying to envelop her too. He licked his lips. “I want to taste you on my tongue, I want to taste _me_ on yours. I want to run my hands all over your gorgeous body, and feel you touching me back. I want to hear your voice from the outside and the inside at the same time.” He tilted his head and put his mouth beside the ear that didn’t hold the earbud. “I want to _feel_ you from the inside and outside at the same time. I want you to feel me too.” He pulled back so he could stare into her eyes intently. “What do you think, Felicity? Do you want that too?” 

“Oh. My. God,” she said when she could speak again. “You have gotten so unbelievably good at that.” 

“I was practicing the whole time,” he said, “For you.” 

She groaned and grabbed him by the back of the neck, pulling his mouth to hers and kissing him desperately. His lips were warm and soft, opening to her eagerly. His tongue teased at hers, stroking into her mouth. She let go of his neck and dove her hands under his suit jacket, wrapping her arms around his ribs and pulling him closer. The soft silk of his shirt was hot against her skin, rubbing sensuously over the muscles she felt going tight in reaction. Oh, God. His body had always looked good, but it felt even better. 

He responded just as passionately, locking his arms around her waist and yanking her to the edge of the booth, rocking his body against her pelvis. She felt the hard ridge of his erection against her clit and pushed back, making them both gasp. 

“I wanted to go slow, show you how good this could be,” Tommy whispered breathlessly, raking his teeth down her neck as he ran his hands up her back. “I can’t though, now that you’re here. I can’t.” His fingers found the zipper of her dress and he dragged it down, the vibrations making her shudder. She leaned back to grab the front of his beautiful, expensive shirt in her hands and just ripped it open, sending buttons flying. 

“Fuck slow,” she said, and sucked his nipple between her teeth to squeeze it playfully. His skin was so hot under her mouth that he felt fevered. The dark hair on his chest tickled her nose and felt rough against her tongue, and it made her hands absolutely itch to explore further, faster. 

“Next time,” he agreed in a voice so wrecked she barely recognized it. He grabbed the shoulders of her dress and yanked them down her arms, freeing her breasts to the air. He paused for an awestruck moment and then put his hands over them reverently, sliding his thumbs over her nipples. She fought with the tails of his shirt until inspiration struck and her fingers went to the button of his pants, opening it nimbly. His zipper was a minor obstacle and as soon as it was down she was able to pull the shirt free. Immediately one hand dove into his pocket, coming triumphantly up with a condom while the other plunged into the front of his pants to free his already straining erection. 

Tommy shoved his hips forward as he felt her hand on him, gasping loudly. She gave him a squeeze and he jerked helplessly again before lifting her breast to his mouth, flattening his tongue over her nipple before sucking hard and sending electric shocks in what felt like a direct line from her breast to her clit. 

She tore the condom wrapper with her teeth even as she was arching mindlessly into Tommy’s mouth. His hand was kneading her other breast, pinching and pulling her nipple between his clever fingers and each strum made the muscles in her stomach and thighs jump as if he were plucking her clit instead. She slipped her hands to his balls and dragged her nails gently over the puckered skin in retaliation, and he broke free of her breast with a breathless laugh. 

She rolled the condom over his cock with trembling haste, and he shoved her skirt up over her hips and tore her underwear with one savage yank. “Yes, yes,” she moaned, pulling on his hips. He nodded and positioned himself, then lifted both of his hands to cup her cheeks and turn her face to his. 

As her eyes met his, he leaned forward, rolling his hips and sheathing himself in her body. He groaned, and she heard it through the earpiece and over the music, felt it vibrate against her breasts. The hair on his chest tickled her nipples and the silk of his shirt fell forward to hide their union. He was just the right size to fill her to perfection, just nudging the end of her channel insistently as his balls pressed up against her ass. 

“Oh,” she moaned, and he shuddered but just held himself still. Her walls clenched tightly, as if trying to bring him deeper. Tommy’s eyes on hers were burning with intensity. “ _Tommy_.” 

“I hear you,” he said, “inside and out.” He flexed his back and ground deeper and her hands raked down his sides to grab his ass and hold him there. “I feel you,” his voice broke just a little and she arched under him, pressing her stomach against his and hissing at the soft brush of dark hair over her sensitized skin. “Inside and out.” He kissed her, a quick, frantic press of lips on hers before he pulled his head back to look at her intently again. “Do you feel me, Felicity?” 

She nodded fiercely. “I feel you, Tommy. You feel perfect, so perfect.” She flexed her fingers insistently on his ass. “Move, Tommy, come on. Hard. Make me feel it. Make me feel you.” 

His eyes darkened even more and his nostrils flared as he deliberately pulled back, withdrawing until only the tip remained inside and her walls gave little urgent squeezes, sucking at him. She whimpered in approval and he snapped his hips forward, absolutely hammering home. She felt every damned inch. She quivered under him and he did it again, sending a starburst of sensation through her and whiting out her vision. Every blessed inch, she corrected wildly. _Blessed._

“Ah, yes! Just like that, harder, Tommy. Faster!” 

He set his mouth against her shoulder, sucking her skin between his teeth as he set a punishing pace with his hips, each thrust sending his cock gliding over her clit before his pelvis slapped against hers. Her breathing was coming in frantic gasps and she could feel her short nails digging into the skin of his ass. 

She dragged her hands from his churning hips to frame his face, moving his mouth from her shoulder and taking it in a kiss so fierce it felt almost violent. She pulled away and set her forehead against his, huffing frantic breaths against his mouth. “Keep doing that, keep doing that, I’m so close.” She could feel her walls tightening down over the length of his cock, and from the grunting gasps he was giving her so could he. 

“You are so fucking tight. I can’t…” 

“Yes, yes, you can, you are, I’m right there, Tommy, harder, please. Please.” The electric feeling was vibrating out through her arms and legs, and her core had clenched so tight she didn’t know how she wasn’t hurting him 

Tommy dropped his hands to her hips and somehow managed to slam into her even harder. 

“Oh my God!” The shout was torn from her throat as the wave broke and her walls started clenching wildly around his cock and her whole body convulsed as she came as hard as she’d ever come in her life. Tommy gave an incredible low-pitched laugh and thrust as deeply as he could, holding himself inside as she shuddered in his arms. Her muscles milking him was too much and he followed her over the edge, crushing her close against him, hips jerking helplessly. 

“Oh wow,” he said in a shaking voice, lifting his hand to her face and stroking her hair away from her temple before setting his thumb on her lip. Automatically she licked it and he smiled, pushing it just a little inside for her to suck on. 

She turned a little so that she could lie down on the booth bench, pulling him over with her until he was a comfortable weight. With an internal grin she realised he was still pretty much fully dressed, while she was essentially wearing her dress as a belt. 

He was watching her lips around his thumb avidly, barely seeming to notice their change in position until she used her new leverage to roll her hips under him. Looking up, he grinned at her and moved his hand, replacing it with his mouth and rocking his pelvis against hers in response. 

“Now,” he said, “it’s time for ‘fuck slow’.” 

Carefully he withdrew from her body, quickly taking care of the condom before returning to sit on the booth beside her. He tugged on her hand until she sat back up, at which point he draped his suit jacket over her shoulders and lifted her onto his lap facing him. A quick fumble between them had his zipper back open and a new condom in place, and he lifted her onto her knees and slid back inside her with a single smooth motion. 

They groaned in unison, and then moaned again at the twin echoes in their ears. 

“Can I just say,” Tommy told her earnestly, caressing the bare skin of her hips under his suit jacket, “that as many times and as many ways as I imagined this happening, this is _so much better_.” One of his hands slid to span her stomach, his thumb dropping to press with languid deliberation on her clit. 

She slipped her arms through the sleeves and turned her upper body just enough to reach the table. She grabbed her glass and poured herself a caipirinha. “Drink?” she asked, moving her hips in a slow, sensual roll. 

Tommy licked his lips. “Absolutely,” he breathed and took the glass, taking a long pull before dipping his fingers in it and painting the alcohol over her nipples and licking it back off. “That is delicious,” he murmured and did it again. 

She twisted and got the other glass, dribbling a little over his neck and running her tongue over the drip. “Oh, yeah it is,” she agreed. He felt so good inside her, each flex of their hips making his cock press on different points unpredictably, in the most intriguing ways. 

The music changed to something darker and throbbing and she found her body picking up the beat. Tommy was sucking his breath in long hisses, choking off a little every time she clenched down on him. His eyes were focused on their union, and she lifted off him enough for him to get an excellent view of her sinking back down with a voluptuous slowness. His eyes fell closed in sensual appreciation. 

“Rub my clit, Tommy,” she whispered. “Suck on my breasts. Go slow, make me come again.” She curved her back, offering herself to him. 

His eyes opened, pupils blown and he nodded wordlessly. Lips closed over the taut peak and he started to suck on her with long, deep pulls of his mouth. His thumb moved over her clit in indolent circles and it felt as though every stroke was winding some internal spring tighter and tighter. Tommy’s eyes were intent on her face, watching for every tiny expression as he worked her higher. 

“Now,” he demanded, and the tension broke over her like he’d willed it to happen. This orgasm rolled over her like a deep wave and she fell forward, tilting her hips to grind down on him as her mouth sought his again. He muffled her cries with his deep, soul searing kisses. 

“So good,” he moaned when she relaxed. “You feel like a fist, the hottest, wettest fist ever, just squeezing me like you want me to climb the rest of the way inside. I love how you feeling coming around my cock, Felicity, you’re amazing. I could watch you do that all day. Every day.” 

She couldn’t manage to talk so she just nodded, sitting back up and putting her hands on his chest. His heartbeat thudded against her fingertips. 

“One more,” he told her, and she kissed him with sensual thoroughness. 

“One more for you,” she smiled wickedly. 

“So _fun_ ,” he muttered and took her hips in his hands, fingers flexing eagerly. 

Felicity set her hands against the wall over his shoulders and started to post up and down, lifting herself almost all the way off him before sliding back down all the way to grind her clit against his pelvis. She clenched her internal muscles on the way up and pushed with her walls on the way back down, finishing with a hip thrust at the end that dragged her pelvis across his with devastating effect. Tommy’s breath stuttered in his chest and his hands clenched to a bruising tightness. 

“That…” he choked. “I… Oh. I am not going to last.” 

“That,” she smiled and kissed him. “Is why I’m doing it.” 

She leaned further forward for leverage and leaned her head against his, panting her breaths and little moans into his ear. He turned his face to rub her cheek with his and then ran his teeth down the column of her neck, wringing another strangled moan out of her. 

“I am so close,” he whispered, speeding up the rhythm of his thumb on her clit. “I want to feel you coming all over me. I want to finish with you squeezing me like that fist, with you milking me like you want me with you forever.” His voice broke a little. 

“Right there,” she gasped, working him harder. “Right fucking there, oh my God, Tommy.” She pulled back so that she could look him in the eyes; let him see the wild lust and pleasure as it started to rocket through her. “ _Now_.” 

“ _Felicity_!” He wrapped both arms around her, holding her as his hips rocked up and he thrust into her another stroke before freezing, his stomach jerking under hers. She shuddered all over and collapsed in his arms. 

“So goddamned good. So much better than I imagined, and I really imagined this a _lot_. You are pure magic.” He held her tightly, buried his face against her neck. “I wish,” he said against her skin, “that I was five years younger so that I could do that again _right now_.” 

She arched her chin back to give him better access and hummed. “You know, Hookup Alcove is empty. We could wait a while, see if someone else takes it for a spin.” A tilt of her head had him nipping at exactly the right spot at the juncture of neck and shoulder and she shivered. 

“What if nobody shows up?” He pulled back long enough to give her a look from under his lashes. 

“Then we move this show on the road.” She kissed him fiercely. “There’s a better camera angle over there.” 

“Oh.” Tommy’s eyes closed and his hands tightened on her hips. “Right now might be here after all.” 

She slid out of the booth, lithely avoiding his grab for her as she picked up her neglected glass and finished her drink. His suit jacket was big enough on her to hit her mid-thigh. Tommy groaned and took care of the condom again, tucking himself carefully into his pants and zipping gingerly. Felicity picked up her tablet and waggled it under his nose before kissing him in a way that had him breathless again. “Lights,” she said, lifting her tablet and dimming the lights over Hookup Alcove with the poke of a finger. “Camera…” She poked again and the little red led on the overhanging camera started blinking obediently. She pulled his suit jacket closed over her breasts, quickly fastening the buttons, and then walked the rest of the way to the alcove with an extra sway in her hips that had nothing to do with the pleasant ache between her legs and everything to do with Tommy’s quickened breath as he followed on her heels. 

She spun around and hopped up on the table, spreading her knees and pulling Tommy fully into her body by his hanging shirt. He grinned at her wickedly, grabbing her hips and yanking her ass to the very edge of the table. His genius fingers made quick work of unzipping, and as soon as he was free he ground his renewed erection against her, making her gasp. 

“ _Action,_ ” he said.


	5. Coda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tommy sees Laurel and Oliver together, he's devastated and seeking oblivion. Felicity helps him find it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeline is tight, but this does manage to be canon-compliant.

The unexpected knock at her townhouse door made her jump, spilling her water down her dress. She checked the clock and frowned. It wasn’t late yet but it wasn’t like she usually got visitors at home, especially since she’d started spending her nights either at the Foundry or in Verdant’s pseudo-private corners. The footage from her and Tommy’s extracurricular adventures was pretty awesome, and she was collecting a nice little library of them. Maybe she’d watch one of them tonight, while she was waiting for something to ping on her searches into Merlyn’s data. She’d left the Foundry intending to grab a shower and a change of clothes, with John’s agreement that if the searches led to any leads they’d head straight back. As it was she’d barely managed to walk in the door and grab a glass of water before the knock. 

A quick peep through the peephole made her frown deeper. 

Tommy, and he looked… devastated. 

She swung the door open and immediately stepped aside to welcome him in. It took him a moment to respond, and he came inside in a cloud of tension and with a stride that was a lot less fluid than his normal. 

“What’s wrong?” She decided to cut right to the chase as she took his coat and slung it over the back of one of the chairs. 

He kicked off his shoes and stood in the middle of her living room, staring blankly at the Errol Flynn poster on her wall. “I just came from Laurel’s,” he said abruptly. 

“Oh,” she ignored the little twist her heart gave. She’d known from the beginning that he was still in love with Laurel. 

He laughed with a bitter edge she was pretty sure she hadn’t heard from him before. “Oliver came to see me today to tell me that there was no ‘him and Laurel’, and that I should talk to her before it was too late. That she’d chosen me and I was just too stubborn to see it.” 

“That sounds… uncharacteristically wordy of him,” she offered hesitantly. She hadn’t really thought about what Oliver would be saying to Tommy during their break-in at Merlyn Global, but she supposed she shouldn’t be surprised that he would pick, of all things, Laurel. She shook her head. 

“So, I thought about it and he, you know, made a good point. And I decided to go over there, to talk to her and see how it all felt.” He turned to her, his eyes burning with too many emotions to name. “He was already there.” 

“At Laurel’s?” Her stomach dropped as she realised where this was most likely going. Really, Oliver? _Really??_

“ _With_ Laurel,” he corrected, waving a single finger in the air. 

“Oh,” she said again. “ _Oh_ ” 

“Yeah,” he bit out, “ _Oh._ ” 

She chewed her lip and tried to think of what to do, where to go with this. 

She took his hand. 

“Why did you come here?” she asked, then smiled and tilted her head to the side. “Were you needing someone to hate fuck?” 

He stared at her blankly and then laughed. It was a shadow of his usual but the humour was real. “No,” he said and tugged on her hand to pull her closer, to stroke his free hand over her head and cup her cheek. “No, the only person I want to hate fuck right now is Ollie.” He shook his head as she blinked at him, trying to bring her brain back online after the stark eroticism of _that_ mental image. “Just the opposite, as intriguing as the offer was… and I pray you make it again some day because even the idea is just about enough to make my heart stop… No. I came here for you.” He pulled free of her hand and slid his arm around her waist to bring her fully against him. “Because when we’re together, everything else goes away. In the best possible sense.” 

There was a flinching in his eyes, a strain around his mouth that she wanted so badly to erase. 

She placed a hand on his chest, enjoying the warmth and the expensive cotton. “Why, Mr Merlyn,” she said, putting on her best sultry look. “Does that mean I’m your go-to choice of booty call?” She slipped her fingers around his tie and tugged ever so slightly. 

Tommy’s face lightened immediately. “Booty call?” He slid both his hands down to cup her butt, though he had to bend his knees a little to do it.. “I would never use such crude language to describe such an incredible work of art.” 

“I see.” She nipped his chin playfully. “What words would you use, then?” 

He turned serious on her again, licking his lips and lifting a hand to rake into her hair, cupping the back of her head tenderly. “Wonderful,” he said candidly. “Beautiful. Exciting. Liberating. Hot.” He tilted his head at her wide-eyed expression. “Necessary. Breathtaking.” A broad grin cross his face. “Felicity.” 

God, he really did say the most incredibly romantic things. “Oh.” She was starting to feel extra-specially inarticulate when he leaned down and kissed her with an exquisitely soft touch. The very beginnings of stubble abraded her lips just a little and she had an instant to realise he always shaved right before the club opened ( _for her_ , her mind added gleefully), before he gave a slow swipe of his tongue against her lower lip and she was drowning in the new sensation. 

“Tommy,” she said when they broke apart for air. 

“Shhhh,” he interrupted, placing his finger over her mouth with an affectionate smile. “Let me surprise you.” 

She smiled slowly and gave his finger a long, deliberate lick that had his eyes darkening. He tilted his hand, offering her the finger and she slid it between her lips with sensual slowness, sucking on it and letting her eyes flutter closed. 

“Holy fuck,” Tommy breathed, “or, we could surprise each other, that’s good too.” 

She opened her eyes and released his finger, looking up at him through her lashes. “Tonight, I want to be the only thing on your mind,” she said. 

“Oh! That already sounds amazing, good plan,” he replied quickly, seeking her mouth with his. She enjoyed the long, heated kiss but tugged on his tie again to get his attention. 

“So I want to play a game.” 

He lifted his brows. “I’m intrigued.” 

“I knew you would be.” She started to loosen the tie, and he released her to help, quickly yanking down the knot and pulling it over his head. He gave it a quizzical look but she shook her head. “No, not that kind of game, or at least, not that kind of game this time.” He gave her a grin and tossed it over her shoulder onto the couch. She continued to unbutton the neck of his shirt. “I was thinking more like Marco Polo.” 

Tommy blinked. “I… uh. Don’t think you have a pool. And hide and seek is a little less interactive than I had in mind, though it could be entertaining to consider creative penalties once I find you…” 

She laughed. “As fun as that sounds, that’s not what I meant. I meant, every time I say your name, you have to reply with mine.” 

“Hmmmm.” He considered briefly. “What if I forget?” 

“Well, then I stop.” 

“Stop what?” 

“Whatever I’m doing at the time.” She finished unbuttoning his shirt and slid her fingers into the waistband of his pants. The dark hair on his stomach tickled the back of her hand and she loved the way it made him gasp, the way his stomach sucked in at her touch. 

“That seems like quite an incentive.” 

She stroked her thumb over his belly before pulling on his waistband to direct them both towards her bedroom. “It will be,” she promised. “Bring the tie.” 

He laughed breathlessly and followed her, reaching over and just barely managing to snag the end of his tie on the way past. 

Felicity turned as they reached the bed. “Tommy,” she said, and arched an eyebrow at him. 

“Felicity,” he replied obediently. He was trying, he really was, but she could see the pain written all over him. 

“You’re gorgeous.” She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and kissed his chest just under his collarbone in appreciation. His skin was warm and vaguely salty against her lips. He tasted _so good_. “I don’t know if I ever said that, through all the ‘you’re so hot’ and ‘do her harder’.” 

He smiled, and she saw the shadows lighten a little more. “I don’t know whether you did either,” he admitted. “It feels like every second is seared in my memory, but at the same time it’s a bit of a blur of heart pounding and mind exploding and life-altering orgasms.” 

She nodded her understanding and trailed her mouth down to his nipple, thrumming it with her tongue. He hissed in a breath and pressed closer. “You are,” she said, lifting a hand to his face. He leaned into her palm just a little. “When you smile that wicked, sexy smile, you make my heart skip.” Rising to her tiptoes, she lifted her mouth for a kiss, which he obliged immediately. They breathed into it together, just letting the sweetness build. She stroked her hand over his chest and slid around his ribs to trace the muscles of his back. 

He gathered the bottom of her skirt into a bundle at the small of her back, giving her a little squeeze and then breaking free just long enough to tug the dress off over her head. She let him go and shoved her underwear down her hips, stepping out of them and reaching for the button of his slacks, only to find Tommy’s hands already there. He pushed them down and kicked them aside, reaching for her again. 

When her bare skin touched his they both groaned. 

“Tommy.” 

“Felicity,” he replied against her lips, swallowing her gasp as he gathered her wrists in a loose hold behind her back, making her shoulders pull back a little and rubbing her breasts against his chest. His fingers were hot against her hands, his whole body radiating heat like a furnace in the cool air of the apartment, and she felt her eyes sliding closed at the sensation, easing the chill of the Foundry. 

He released her wrists and trailed his fingertips up over the line of her hip, stroking up her ribs with the gentlest, reverent touch. Somehow it didn’t tickle, it just felt like a trail of electric heat sending little spreading waves of desire to course over her skin. It made her sigh and just melt against him, every muscle not actively involved in keeping her upright relaxing and letting her body mould into his. He braced them both, but she could feel the fine tremble in his thighs that meant he was fighting the same urge. 

She pulled away from his mouth to trace the line of his neck with her tongue. “Do you realise this is the first time we’ve been naked together?” 

His chin came up in surprise, and she used the opportunity to nip her way along the line of his jaw. 

“You’re right.” He set his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back a step, ignoring her low mutter of annoyance. “I’m coming back,” he admonished with a grin. “I just want to see you first.” 

“Oh, see, you are just full of good ideas.” She let her eyes roam unhurriedly over him, tracing the long unbroken lines of his body appreciatively. She’d seen his naked chest many times, had felt it under her mouth and against her body but seeing him completely naked made it feel entirely different. It made it feel so much closer, so intimate. 

He was all lean muscle, like a swimmer or runner, with a slight overlay of softness that spoke to easy living but didn’t detract from his beauty in the least. The dark hair on his chest thickened to a trail heading down to his groin, and she already knew that he kept the hair there trimmed and neat. She lifted an imperious finger and circled it and he laughed, turning for her to get a look look at his sides and back too. He was a perfect pale gold all over, with the darker skin of his arms and face lightening evenly until it became the true white of skin that rarely sees the sun. 

“You are beautiful,” she told him candidly when he faced her again. “I don’t know how you manage to have a tan without tan lines, but it’s amazing. Gorgeous.” 

“Sexy?” 

“That too.” She moved as if to step forward, but he shook his head and mimicked her little ‘twirl’ demand. 

“First, you.” 

She sighed dramatically in a way that had him watching her breasts and swallowing hard, but obediently turned slowly with her hands out so that he could see the rest. When she was once again facing him his hands were flexing at his sides and his face was taut with need. She thought he’d be looking at her body but instead his eyes locked on hers, unwavering. 

“It’s not… quite right,” he said hoarsely. She narrowed her eyes at him and he grinned. “Sorry, Felicity, it’s just the way it is. Fully naked isn’t quite how I see you.” He lifted his hand as she opened her mouth in outrage, and dropped his tie over her head, quickly sliding the knot up so that it hung loosely around her neck. He let go and the end slapped faintly against her navel. The cold silk slithered between her breasts and her nipples puckered tightly in reaction. 

“Wow,” Tommy said, licking his lips and blowing out a breath. “That… I was just joking, you’re magnificent, you need absolutely nothing at all, but that is really unbelievably hot. Wearing nothing but my tie… _My_ tie.” He reached out with trembling fingers and lifted the silk, wrapping it around his fist and tugging. Involuntarily she stepped closer, urged by the pressure against the back of her neck. He groaned, a deep growling sound she’d never heard before. “Oh my god,” he said, eyes on the tie wrapped in his fist, the rapid thrum of her pulse against his knuckles. “How does that _do_ that to me? I’ve never, _never_...” 

“Tommy,” she cut him off, her voice low and needy. 

His eyes snapped back to her face, his pupils blown wide. “Felicity.” He stared at her a moment, eyes wild, and then yanked her the rest of the way until she was again plastered against him. She felt the muscles of his forearm bunch before he released the tie and took her mouth, wrapping both arms around her and crushing her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and dove into the kiss, licking into his mouth and sucking on his tongue, losing herself in the feeling of his hands roaming her back, clenching in her hair, squeezing her hips and ass. 

In their encounters at the club, they’d always been incredible together. This, though, this was something else again. This was… private. 

She kept just enough awareness of their surroundings to back up, stopping when she felt the edge of her bed against her legs. He kept going and they toppled onto the bed. Tommy grunted when he hit but otherwise didn’t stop kissing her, just tilting his head a little to keep up the delicious pressure of his lips on hers. He shifted against her just enough to free one of his hands, sliding it down her thigh to tuck his fingers behind her knee and hitch her leg up over his hip. It brought his erection into hot, electric contact with her wetness and he swallowed her gasp eagerly, using his grip on her knee to pull her tighter. 

She tore her mouth free, arching her head back to pant for air. He took immediate advantage, dropping his mouth to her nipple and sucking it hard, flattening his tongue against the aureola and drawing it deep into his mouth until she felt teeth. The fine stubble around his lips abraded the soft skin as he moved his head in a rhythm that matched that of his body as he rocked against her. It made her hips jerk and the head of his erection slid along the outside of her entrance again, becoming incredibly slippery as her wetness covered it. 

“Tommy.” 

He released her breast and moved to the other one. “Felicity,” he breathed just before he latched on, making her cry out and twist in his arms. His hand on her knee kept her locked against him and she rolled her hips to rub herself against his hardness again. 

“Oh God.” With an effort she managed to bring enough concentration together to push on his shoulder insistently, and finally he let go of her nipple with a distinct pop. “Lie on your back, please.” 

He complied but didn’t let go of her knee, bringing her with him until she was sitting on his hips, his erection a hot presence between her buttcheeks. She ground down, her eyes closing with the pleasure of rubbing her clit against his pelvis. “Tommy.” She rose up on her knees and adjusted them, sitting back down and grinding against the thick ridge of his erection instead. She looked down and could see the head peeking out at her, glistening with juices from both of them. 

“Felicity.” 

He reached up and grabbed his tie with one hand, once again wrapping it around his fist as his other hand started kneading her breast and pinching her nipple, already flushed dark from his mouth. Other marks from his stubble stood out starkly red on her pale skin. He seemed fascinated by them, rubbing his fingers over the marks repeatedly before returning to tug firmly at the peak. She arched her back with pleasure, pushing her breasts out further, begging for more attention. He made a guttural noise and pulled on the tie, bending her close so that he could reach the other with his mouth. She shook through the first three pulls of his tongue before cupping his face in her hands and dragging him up for a kiss. His fist tightened on the tie until she could feel his knuckles pressing against the wild pulse in her throat. The kiss was hot and wild and messy and completely out of control in a way they’d never been before. 

Her heart was beating so hard that she couldn’t breathe. 

He let go of the tie to rake his hands into her hair, pulling her back just enough to set his forehead against hers. “Too close,” he gasped. She nodded and made an effort to still the rocking of her hips and slow her breath. After a long moment she opened her eyes to see him watching her face avidly. “Beautiful,” he said reverently. 

She smiled at him, and he just… melted under her. 

“Beautiful,” he said hoarsely, “is just not a good enough word.” 

“Tommy,” she said, and kissed him tenderly. 

“Felicity,” he breathed against her mouth, wrapping both his arms around her and pulling her to his chest. She could feel his heartbeat in her breastbone, fast and strong. “Felicity.” 

She squeezed him back and carefully lifted her leg back over his body so that she could start to kiss and lick her way down his body, ignoring his little mutter as she pulled free of his arms. 

“Tommy,” she murmured against his very nice pec, stopping to give his nipple a long, deliberate lick that had him biting his lip. 

“Felicity.” The smile in his voice made her feel warm and she rewarded him with another nip, to his ribs this time. 

“I thought it was time to do something else we hadn’t gotten to yet.” She rubbed her cheek over the hair on his stomach, reaching across to give his other, neglected nipple a pinch. 

He hummed deep in his throat, one of his hands petting through her hair and the other flexing steadily against the blanket, bunching it in his fist with each squeeze of her fingers. He was staring fixedly at the way his nipple would blanch and fill with darker blood as she plucked it. His teeth were clenched so tightly on his lip that she was surprised he hadn’t drawn blood. 

“Tommy,” she said again. 

“Felicity,” he answered automatically and she grinned up at him. He tore his gaze away from her hand on his chest to look down at her face, and froze as he took in the sight of her mouth hovering over the end of his dick, breathing over the head in hot little pants. The tie hung against his base, pooling over his balls so lightly that she figured he hadn’t even realised it was touching him. His mouth fell open and his eyes glazed, his whole body going rigid. “Oh, my God,” he breathed, starting to close his eyes and then forcing them back open with a jolt. “ _Felicity_. Yes.” 

She dipped her head and extended her tongue, holding herself a taunting quarter inch above him. He sucked in a breath and held it, his eyes fixed on that tiny remaining space. Finally he let it out in a trembling sigh. 

She licked a long stripe up his erection from base to tip, using the flat of her tongue and giving the head a little sucking kiss. He jolted, both hands clenching tight. The one in her hair urged her closer, to do it again. The burst of astringent flavour on her tongue and the pressure on her scalp made her moan. 

“You taste,” she told him hoarsely, “Like me.” 

“Then I must taste fantastic,” he answered shakily. “But maybe you should try again just to be sure.” 

She grinned and climbed back up his body to give him a deep kiss, stroking her tongue over his in a slow glide. He gave a tiny gasp and sucked eagerly at her, chasing the flavour. When she let him up for air he was panting, his hips moving in helpless little twitches. 

“I was right,” he said as settled back beside his hip. “I do taste fantastic.” 

Smiling, she lowered her head and sucked him down. 

He was hot and smooth against the flat of her tongue, the ridges of his veins a fascinating roadmap under his skin. They hadn’t done this yet, and she hadn’t realised how much she’d wanted to until she’d looked down and seen him taut and straining against his belly. He tasted of her juices from where she’d been rubbing him, with his own musky, salty flavour mixed in in increasing amounts as she slid her mouth down his shaft and swallowed. She pulled back up and pressed her tongue under the head before swirling around the top, winning another little burst of salty liquid as he flexed in reaction. 

She slid back down, as far as she could go. 

Tommy’s hands were on her head, combing her hair back from her face so that he could watch himself disappear between her lips. She took him deep and looked up at him from under her lashes, sucking hard. His fingers clenched in her hair and he went for the tie again, holding it tightly. His thigh was trembling under her hand. 

She set a slow, easy pace, intent on just giving him pleasure without racing towards a climax; just enjoying the taste of him, the sensations of her lips sliding over his skin and the sound of his deep moans of appreciation, the faint tug of his fingers on the tie and in her hair. His breathing slowed from its earlier desperation into a rhythm with her movements. His tight muscles relaxed, and he closed his eyes and just gave himself over to her, murmuring unintelligibly under his breath. 

It was amazing. It was beautiful - _he_ was beautiful, and she couldn’t get enough. 

She wasn’t sure how long it lasted. She kept closing her eyes and losing herself in the sensual rhythm of her mouth on him, the slow roll of his hips and the gentle flex of his fingers in her hair, the soft almost creak of the bed and the deep rumble of his moans. She barely heard her own hums and purrs of enjoyment but each time would make him shiver just a little. Then she would move her tongue a certain way or would swallow around him and he’d gasp and she would have to open her eyes to _look_ , and it would just take her breath away how blissed out he was. 

Finally her jaw started to ache and she slowed further, trying to make it last longer. His eyes half-opened, hooded and drunk with pleasure. His mutters became louder as she focused on hearing him. 

“..ity, Felicity, Felicity…” 

Oh, that was hot. 

She gave one last, lingering suck and reluctantly lifted her head, planting a quick kiss on the tip. Tommy used his grip on her hair and the tie to tug her back up his body until he could reach her mouth. He kissed her fiercely. “Felicity,” he said, apparently unable to dredge up any other words. God, she knew the feeling. Her mind felt like it belonged to someone else, she was so drowned in pure sensation. 

He rolled them over, settling between her thighs and rubbing his bare shaft against her clit, sending starbursts behind her eyes. 

“Tommy,” she choked out, arching against him. 

“Felicity.” He flexed his hips and rubbed again. He curled his arms under her shoulders and gently took hold of the tie, curling his fist against the side of her neck. His other hand cupped her head, his thumb resting along the line of her cheekbone. He shifted back just a little and the head of his erection slipped down to tease at her entrance. They both groaned. He opened his eyes to look at her searchingly, pushing at her just a tiny bit with his tip. “Felicity?” He was apparently still beyond words. 

In answer to his unspoken question, she lifted her hips and took him deep. 

He thrust until he was fully seated, his thick length stretching her wide. It felt so different like this, so much starker and more real than they’d been at the club. It felt like she could trace every ridge as he flexed inside her, staying still as he held his breath, his eyes unfocused as he struggled for control. She gave him as long as she could before she arched beneath him, grinding her clit against the base of his cock in a wordless demand for him to move. 

His eyelids fluttered closed and he gasped a little, setting his forehead against her shoulder. She nudged under his ear with her nose and licked his neck, and then rolled her hips again. This time he moved with her, withdrawing slowly and even more languorously sliding back in. 

With excruciating care he started an indolent rhythm, moving in what felt like slow motion, as if he was trying to savour every millimeter of movement. He dove as deep inside her as he could go, using his grip on her shoulder and the tie as leverage, grinding his body against hers before easing his hips away until he was barely inside, only to start the cycle again. She could feel every muscle of his chest and stomach flexing and contracting, the hot puffs of his breath against her collarbone. His back was taut under her hands. 

He started to move faster. 

She rolled her head, turning her chin to rest on the fist beside her jaw. The heat that had been building all night, repeatedly stoked and banked, suddenly flared through her body. She felt it race through her veins, flushing her skin pink, felt it pull back and centre on Tommy’s hard presence inside her. He groaned in her ear as he felt her abruptly tighten around him, a new flood of heat and wetness at their union. He felt bigger as her internal muscles started to lock down on him, and her own movements quickened, urging him faster. 

He lifted his head, set his hands beside her shoulders and pushed up to get better leverage, driving into her harder and bottoming out with each stroke, watching her face with fervent eyes. She nodded at him wordlessly, unable to say anything beyond the noises being pulled from her throat as she squeezed tighter and tighter, until she broke. 

“Ah!” She threw back her head, the cry wrenched from her chest as she pulsed around him. Her brain whited out and all she could do was shake and drown in the wash of explosive pleasure. Tommy’s thumb found her clit and rubbed it furiously even as he convulsed and shouted his own climax, his hips jerking as he spent himself inside her. Every jolt made her shudder again, the orgasm wonderfully drawn out by sharing it. 

Tommy managed to get his hand back up beside her shoulder before he completely collapsed on her. She wrapped her arms around his back and tugged him down, so that he was covering her skin to skin from toes to shoulders. Considerately, he kept his weight on his elbows so she could breathe. He was still twitching inside her. 

He buried his face in her neck and exhaled a shaking breath. She hugged him tightly before nudging his ear until he lifted his mouth for a deep, fervent kiss. They breathed into each other, lingering as she stroked her hands in long lines down his shoulders and back, sides and arms and he caressed her hair and neck with his fingertips. 

“Tommy,” she whispered against his mouth, liking the way his name tasted when they were like this. 

“Felicity.” He replied immediately, reflexively, and she laughed, then winced as he slipped out of her with a rush of liquid. He kissed her lips again and then made his way down her body, dropping little kisses and licks the length of her torso, giving special attention to each peak of her breasts. It felt wonderful.

He got up and grabbed a towel off the back of the chair beside the bed, briskly running it over his groin. She noticed the glance he gave her dressing mirror before he climbed back on the bed. 

“Did you miss the cameras?” She asked a little tentatively. “The risk of getting caught?” 

“No.” He shook his head and attended to her much more carefully than he’d shown himself. “You’re all I wanted” He hummed in satisfaction as he cleaned her up, apparently approving of her messy state. She just smiled at him affectionately and cuddled close when he returned to lie on his back beside her, kissing him tenderly. He grinned back and carefully slid the tie out of its knot, slipping it from around her neck and throwing it onto the chair. “That tie really went above and beyond tonight,” he murmured into her hair. “I’ll never wear one without a hard-on again.” 

“So good,” she agreed softly, lacing her fingers through his and lifting their joined hands to nip his fingertips. 

He nodded and closed his eyes, kissing the top of her head. 

It probably wasn’t the right time to broach the subject, considering that her heartbeat hadn’t even completely returned to normal yet. Or, considering that they were curled up together in post-coital bliss. In fact, it was absolutely, positively the wrong time to broach the subject. 

Of course, her mouth spoke before her brain could catch it. “So. Laurel and Oliver.” 

“No,” Tommy said firmly. He still sounded so angry, so hurt, it made her stomach ache in sympathy. “Not going to talk about that, not going to think about that. Right now it’s just…” He paused, considered, then continued, his voice gentling with each word. “Tommy and Felicity,” he said as if trying out how the words tasted. “That’s all that exists right now. I could stay in this place forever and never miss anyone else.” 

“You mean, like Laurel and Oliver?” Felicity asked mischieviously. He turned on his side, rolling her a little so that he could face her eye to eye, offering her a half-hearted glare. After a long moment he dropped his head and blew a huge raspberry against her breast. 

“Ack!” she pushed him away, laughing. 

“Mess with the bull, you get the horns,” he shrugged casually, returning to his back. “In TomLicity Land, the horn is a big, messy raspberry.” 

“TomLicity Land,” she mused, cuddling back against him. “I like it here.” 

He looked down at her. “I love it here,” he said seriously and kissed her slowly, letting his hands roam freely until her hips started to move against him again. Distantly she heard the soft ping of her laptop indicating a pending result. 

“You can’t ignore it forever,” she said, talking to herself as much as him. She needed to check the laptop, needed to get back to the Foundry. And she would. In a minute. 

She curled her arms around him and pulled him closer, setting her mouth against the hollow of his throat and sucking at the warm skin there. He swallowed hard against her lips and slipped his leg between her thighs, moving her smoothly onto her back without breaking their connection. 

“Maybe I can’t,” he told her before rolling his hips and making her moan in renewed pleasure. “But I can ignore it for now.” 

-30-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... and now the next time you watch 1x23, you can be checking Tommy's neck for hickies, plus now you know why he's missing his tie at Verdant.


End file.
